


【翔润/R】逆权占有

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Relationships: 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【翔润/R】逆权占有

“带我走吧。”

他伏在男人身上低喘着，微微颤动的红唇间泄出些许呻吟。

松本润面对他分开双腿， 身上覆着一层薄汗，被人按着腰胯一下下在樱井翔身上重重地起伏着，“翔さん……！”

下身传来的快感绵延着席卷了他的全身，后面被塞得太满了，混着难言的钝痛，却又仿佛被男人披上一层薄薄的细纱，和真正的高潮只有一线之隔——他这下动得更快了，雪白的臀间夹着樱井完全勃起的硬物来回抽动，动情的体液随着撞击敏感点而一股股喷出，肉体的拍打声和黏稠的水声衬着松本泛红的小脸，让本就旖旎的气氛更添了几分淫靡的意味。

整根插入后破开的穴肉饥渴地缠上胀得通红的肉棒，流水的前端夹在两人之间抖动却被对方一把抓住根部，他撑着樱井的肩膀上下动作，也不顾手臂酸软呻吟着乞求更多更好的高潮，“翔、翔さん…快给我……”

“乖，和我一起，”男人喘着粗气，身下的动作越来越快，松本在他身上不耐地扭着腰渴求更多的刺激。情人主动的迎合让樱井愈发兴奋，他凑上去和那人接吻，含着对方的下唇轻轻地吮吸着，含含糊糊地纠缠上松本的舌尖，“你喜欢的，不是吗？”

“呼……啊、啊呀…好舒服……再快一点——好撑……”

就是那里——快点吧，快点让他高潮。

他几乎失声，被樱井强行分开唇齿只让他从喉咙里发出几个无意义的音节。松本像只小兽般呜咽，搂紧了樱井的脖子快把整个人都贴上去，呢喃着男人的名字，“嗯啊……好深！”  
紧咬着牙关，樱井连颈筋都微微冒起，他一手扣着怀里男人的窄腰，借着力自下而上地做最后的冲刺，不断地研磨疼爱着那块小小的凸起。一边抚慰了对方的阴茎，他知道松本快要到了，肿胀的后穴不断收缩，却依旧努力吸吮上男人的阴茎，极度的舒爽让他愈加大力地抽插着，快感似乎都能让全身的毛孔大大张开，将两人掀翻。

“润不是就喜欢这样吗？”

“嗯、嗯……喜欢…好喜欢……”

对方的配合让樱井微微眯起眼睛，“那你再夹紧一点…好多水，润很舒服吧？”

“啊……”

再、再快一点……

眼前一片模糊，炸开的白光带来的却是缓缓袭来的黑暗，他死死地抓着樱井的肩，手指用力到颤抖起来。眼前是男人透着隐忍的表情，色气而诱人的英俊面容让松本沉迷，似乎连呼吸都随之停止，“呼、好舒服……翔さん操得我…啊……要到了——”

松本的水多到连两人股间的耻毛都尽数打湿，一低下头就能看到他对男人来说过分纤细的腰身，以及挺翘的肉臀颤动着拍打在他身上。樱井看得眼红，他空出一只手去揉捏男人胸前挺起的粉褐色乳首，早就被他玩弄得微微肿起的小可爱是格外艳红的颜色，色情得不行。对方见了他的动作，更加努力地挺起了胸主动送上另一边，樱井轻笑一声便探上前去舔舐，松本下意识抓住他的额发，小小地惊呼了一声：“呀……！”

太可爱了。

这时松本葱白的手指无意识地下滑到他的额角，轻轻地来回摩擦着，他似乎格外喜欢自己剃去的鬓发，“好喜欢…好喜欢你……”

“我也是。”

他轻声叹道，尾音格外沉重。樱井流连忘返地在松本柔软的腰身上游走，手下的触感太过美好，松本润的身体漂亮得让他难以浅尝辄止。那人稍长的黑发贴在线条优美的脖颈上，和凸起精致的锁骨仿佛形成极致的诱惑，他的眼神也渐渐暗了下来。过于白皙的皮肤敏感而脆弱，稍稍用力就能留下血流不畅的红痕，被樱井啃咬过的胸膛起伏着，透着星点的青紫更显色情。

最后他捏着那人圆润雪白的臀肉，掰开两瓣将自己狠狠地送了进去，力道大得仿佛能够将双丸都塞入，伴随着一声闷哼，樱井收紧了手臂。

“啊、啊！”

被解除束缚的松本爆发出一声高亢的尖叫，他被男人狠狠地推倒到床上，往后倒去的同时姿势也随之变动，怀里的美人掉着眼泪射精的同时几乎染上了哭腔，“太深了！”

捏着松本纤细的脚踝抬高了他的下身，樱井低沉磁性的声音在对方耳边炸开，“要射给你了哦。”

“嗯…嗯、好的……全都、全都射给我——”

“……睡会吗？”

高潮的余韵还浮在表面，熟悉的倦意侵袭了酸软无力的身躯，松本小小地打了一个哈欠，被身后的男人捕捉到后随即轻轻握住了手腕。樱井把下巴搁在他的颈窝，柔软得让他难以自拔，顺势环住了男人的背将他拉进怀里，紧紧贴上松本的后颈。温热的吐息打在耳后有些痒，松本偏过头去却被樱井架住，他的声音低沉而悦耳，“很累了吧。”

松本发出一声细不可闻的嘤咛，想要推开他但手上的力度小到却像在撒娇，“他明天要回来……”

他的声音低低的，颇有几分平时那份温柔似水的意味。松本低垂着眼不去看他，纤长的睫毛如蝶翼般轻轻颤动着，在他卸下遮瑕膏下的小脸上打下一层阴影。他生得好看，但也并非完美，樱井知道这张明艳的皮囊之下深深隐藏着的寂寞和孤独，他看得心疼不已，搂紧了松本细得过分的腰肢。

“没关系的。”

樱井也清楚男人本意并非如此，就像他爱极了松本侧颈上的那颗小痣，连着细细亲吻到他微张的丰唇，沿着唇线一一仔细舔过。刚才激烈的性爱让松本的嗓子现在有些沙哑，对方沉默地和他接吻，手指无意识间抓紧了樱井的手臂。

他轻轻抚着松本的背，低声安慰他的同时想着将人留下，“我早上送你回去，让我抱一会。”

那人迟疑了一瞬，然后转过身面对他，微微一笑。松本撒娇似地在樱井肩头磨蹭，这个时候又更像只奶猫黏腻得厉害，完全没了刚才在床上那副热情似火的模样。樱井倒是觉得他此刻的清冷和恰到好处的温柔格外有趣，“……那翔さん先抱我去洗澡，黏糊糊的好难受。”

“好。”盯着松本脸上不明显的坑印，男人露出他熟悉的笑容。伸手去把玩着对方滑下的一缕发丝，樱井又恢复了他平日里的精英气质，眼底的神彩也在悄悄褪去。他的吐息打在松本的肩颈，声音磁性而温柔，“润别忘了——”

松本看着他的眼睛，轻轻点了点头。

“早上起来别忘了帮我戴戒指，麻烦你了。”

第一次见到松本润的时候，樱井其实也没有想到他们会发展成这种关系。公差在身，当时饱经劳顿的男人好不容易赶上回程的飞机，脑子里还充满了机场人员的播报，一边低声和路过的乘客道歉一边快步走进机舱里。他还没歇上口气就被脚下的行李绊了一跤，樱井捏着眉心在心里叹息，想要直起身子却被人一把抓住了手臂。

“先生，你没事吧？”

声音的主人扶着他坐下，樱井眨了眨眼对上对方漂亮的眼睛，下意识地僵硬了一刹那。那是一个非常好看的男人，和他低沉悦耳的声音相比，可能尾音里稍稍扬起的奶气更加相称男人深邃明艳的容貌。那句话仿佛一个小钩子在樱井心头反复挠着，他从喉咙里挤出一个音节以示回应，那人这才放开了他的手规矩地坐了回去，附送了一个转瞬即逝的甜美微笑。

尽管一直盯着一个陌生人不太礼貌，樱井还是很难移开自己过分火热的视线。实在是心痒难耐，他仔细地打量着邻座男人的侧脸，顺着滑进对方高领毛衣下微微敞开的领口，修长优美的脖颈白皙得仿佛不似亚洲人，小脸也剔透得让人直呼魅力十足——似乎还有一颗若隐若现的小痣。男人正认真地看着杂志，微微张着红唇，手指轻轻摩擦着纸面。他低垂着眼，调整了一下姿势之后撑着脑袋整理了一下肩上略显凌乱的发丝。

……睫毛好长。

樱井这才注意到他留着一头长发，用发圈随意地扎了起来，细碎的刘海软软地趴在额前，看起来格外可爱。他有些出神，手指无意识地划着手机，脑子里还在想着那人披散下的黑发。

“…嗯，你在看什么？”

漂亮的男人过了几分钟似乎终于忍不住了，他转过身来，挑起一边的浓眉，“我说樱井さん，一直盯着我看了好久了哦。”

虽然是有些谴责的语气，但男人看起来倒并未生气，眼底含着浅浅的笑意，见他半天张着嘴没吱声又凑过来问了一次。这次他们隔得太近了，樱井一时有些呆愣，他看着美人放大的俊脸和眯起的桃花眼，鼻间环绕着若有若无的幽香。

甜美的柑橘味充斥在两人之间，尾调似乎还带着点奶味，和他倒是非常相称。

“诶、诶？对不起——”樱井吓了一跳，“是我失礼了…”

“嗯哼。”

那人轻轻笑了一声，像是觉得樱井的反应相当有趣，他这才反应过来：“等一下…你怎么知道我的名字？”

男人看了他一眼，“我还是认识News Zero的主播的嘛…”他咬着嘴唇思考了一下，手指轻轻抚着下颌，“嗯……其实是你上机的时候广播里有说啦，我就认出来了。”

樱井盯着他张合的丰唇，男人湿润的舌尖飞快地舔过点缀的几颗小痣，他看得愈加心痒只得强迫自己移开视线，“这样啊…”

“那，”对方露齿一笑，“主播先生为什么要盯着我看？”

“啊、嗯…我……”

你太好看了…这也没办法，樱井在心里感叹。

男人眼底的笑意更浓了，看着樱井一下卡壳的窘迫模样，他忍不住轻轻拍了一下樱井的手臂，力度轻得像猫咪挠痒，“没想到你这么有趣——啊这么说好像有点奇怪呢，但是真的和电视上完全不一样哦。”

“是嘛…刚刚是我失礼了，不好意思。”

樱井的声音有点讪讪的，他叹了口气低下头准备整理一下公文包，没想到对方倒是没打算就这么停下，“松本润，我的名字。”

“咦——？”

他楞在原地，看着松本勾起嘴角撑上自己的下巴，“那么接下来的航程就请多指教咯，樱井さん。”

意外的是他和松本很聊得来，单方面交换名字之后漂亮的男人小声地抱怨飞机太无聊了，能遇见主播君也未免太过幸运——松本作为聊天对象的确很有趣，加上他那张过分美丽的脸实在是给樱井带来了不少愉悦——他一下子就没收住话匣子讲了太多的豆知识，意识到的时候松本小小地打了一个哈欠，摇摇头擦干眼角的泪水对他笑，“我觉得很有趣呀，翔さん知道好多事呢，好厉害。”

“……？”樱井迟疑了一下，“翔…さん？”

松本怔了怔，往后缩了一下，“啊呀…不好意思…因为樱井さん和我认识的人很像，下意识就这么叫了——感觉会亲密一点？不过才刚认识，什么都不了解的陌生人这么叫很突兀吧…对不起哦，我会注意的。”

“不…没关系的，这样我也可以。”

“诶？可以吗？”松本的眼睛亮了起来，“那翔さん也可以直接叫我名字啦，我想想…随你就好。”

“啊，这就——”

对方的态度意外地强硬，“不行，只有我叫名字算什么啦。润就可以哦，不过大家都会叫松润？可是这样就好无聊——”

松本拖长了尾音，在他好不容易答应之后又兴致勃勃地开始谈论他最近喜欢上的盆栽，“我的话，真希望能为我家的小松树找到最好的樱花呢——

“话说翔さん你知道吗，有些时候回家晚的话看News Zero的话，我还会跟你打招呼呢——

“怎么说的？就是樱井さん晚上好呀，今天也辛苦了之类的…不过和盆栽或者玩偶说话也行呀，但是感觉挺奇怪的——

“为什么？因为很寂寞啊…也不是，就是一个人会无聊啊。”

一个人吗？

樱井耐心地听着对方来了劲地开始和他分享生活的点点滴滴，松本这时候更像一个小孩子，说到和自己打招呼的时候对方撅起嘴仿佛是在邀功，可爱得不行。没几个小时的航程让他意犹未尽，乘务人员提醒收起桌板的时候樱井这才意识到飞机马上就要着陆了，松本喝了口水对他眨了眨眼，“那就先到这里吧，樱井さん。”

“好。”

樱井顿了一下，“松本くん先休息一下吧。”

这就是…结束的时候了吗？樱井有些惋惜，他和松本对视片刻，男人眼里闪过一丝奇异的光，对他微微一笑后便转过头看向窗外。他顺着松本的视线看下去，挡光板并未拉到底，男人也就盯着透光的缝隙发呆，迷迷糊糊间松本似乎发出了一声几乎不可闻的叹息。

谁想到两人一前一后下机之后，樱井从洗手间一出来就撞见了正在等行李托运的松本。那人撑在小行李箱的扶手上，整个人扭成一个夸张的弧度——实在是柔软的过分。松本背对着他，这个姿势从他的角度简直诱人得过分，过分纤细的腰肢塌下只显得翘起的臀部更加…他在心里狠狠打了自己一巴掌，加快了脚步走上前去轻轻拍了一下松本的肩。

“啊！”

男人的反应大到出乎樱井的意料，但发现是他之后随即淡开了笑容，站直之后自觉地挪到樱井旁边，“是樱井さん啊。好巧，我还在等行李呢。”

“嗯，”樱井点点头，“来了啊。”

大概是因为自己登机太迟，松本的行李到了之后他的还没来，樱井迟疑着看了对方一眼，“松本くん…还有事的话就先走吧，再见？”

“没关系，我等下也没事。”

松本歪了歪头，颈间滑下一缕过长的黑发，“我陪你好了。”

“……我说，”松本贴上他的胸膛，骨节分明的手指纤细干净，此刻却轻轻拂过他的小腹——男人屏住了呼吸，对方触碰过的地方仿佛火烧般灼热，一直燃到他的心底，只留下过分酥麻的痒。明明是隔着衣物抚摸，力度也近乎挑逗，樱井却能明显感觉到自己胯下逐渐升温的热度——见他没有什么抗拒的反应，松本的动作愈加大胆起来，“翔さん觉得我怎么样？”

樱井捏住他的手腕，试图把松本作乱的手从自己两腿间拨开却未果，他已经被撩得完全硬了，对方触到那个狰狞凶狠的大家伙之后又害羞地收回，可爱的反应让他难以抑制自己的欲望和本能——可是连他都没法说清他们是怎么发展到这一步的，樱井恍惚地想着，送松本回家之后对方直接把他按在了玄关的墙上——他的声音有些沙哑，被难言的欲望炙烤得更加低沉，“……为什么是我？”

男人微微一笑，直接开始扯樱井的裤子，“因为翔さん很帅呀，我很喜欢、第一眼就很喜欢……那我呢？不喜欢我吗？”

“……”

自然是喜欢的。嘴唇终于被松本贴上的时候，樱井迷迷糊糊地想着，“嗯…你好甜……”

松本笑得像只偷腥的猫，双臂缠上他的脖子把自己送上去，“反正我们都不是小孩子了，翔さん。”

“那你就该做好觉悟，润くん。”

他分开双唇任由松本探进舌尖和自己纠缠，和外在的挑逗不同的吻技意外地青涩，但技巧上的不足却被如火的热情尽数填充完美。再也难以忍耐那人的撩拨，樱井一把将人推开，两人踉踉跄跄地扑进房间，松本抓住他的领带和人滚在床上，扭着腰开始脱衣服——实在是太性感了，和纯情的气息完美融合，樱井重重地咽了口唾沫，理智的外衣早已被眼前的美人撕裂殆尽，他几乎对松本甜美的唇流连忘返，反客为主地撕咬着对方的下唇，又温柔地舔过唇间的小痣——如他所想，松本的身体美到任何人都无法抵抗其诱惑，扯开衬衫后露出的白皙胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏，肌肉柔软得恰到好处，“你好美……”

樱井下意识感叹，松本难耐地扭胯想要和他贴得更近，他也已经勃起了，包裹在合体的西裤下鼓鼓囊囊。那人害羞地拉过他的手，咬着他的衣角说起话来含含糊糊的，“翔さん、翔さん…你摸摸我嘛，好难受……”

“这么可爱？”樱井倒吸了一口凉气，顺着松本的意思迅速光裸了两人的下身，滚烫的手心一并握住两根开始技巧娴熟地抚慰。松本抖了一下陷进床垫里，又抬高了脖子和樱井接吻，像只被撸舒服了的猫发出呼呼的气音。

男人带来的快感成倍地冲刷着他干涸的身体，手掌所触及之处仿佛能够滋润他的全身，但那种感觉又转瞬而逝，让松本愈发饥渴地想要更多。松本抓着床单磨蹭着，“嗯、嗯…好舒服，我……想要、想要翔さん……进来……”

“…你确定？”

低沉的男声早已染上了情欲的色彩，樱井只感觉自己在松本的诱惑下不断地蜕变成死死盯上猎物的捕食者，男人美妙的身躯、他对着自己露出的笑颜无一不在刺激着樱井紧绷的神经。一手在对方身上游走，手法色情地揉捏着松本暴露在空气中的乳尖，娇嫩的粉色很快充血挺立起来。那人的腰肢果然如他所想般柔软纤细，他探向松本颤抖着的大腿，温柔而强硬地分开双腿，把自己横插进去不让对方动弹。松本细微地发着抖，不知道是出于兴奋还是畏惧，看到樱井的眼神之后索性咬着嘴唇缠上对方的腰低喘着气 ，“哈…嗯、可以……我没关系的…我、很想要……”

“那……”

他伸出手去抚慰那个跳动着的大家伙，看起来倒是相当的气派，“翔さん好大…好硬好热，”松本伏下身去，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下，又抬起眼对他挑逗地笑，“还忍得住吗？”

樱井不再说话，贴着松本的敏感的耳尖向他询问润滑，直起身子去够避孕套的时候被对方一把抓住了手腕，“不用了…不要套子、嗯……”

“我可以直接进来？”男人楞了一下，顺势送进一只手指，穴肉蠕动着想要吞下更多，“好哦。

“松本さん——

“已经湿了呢。”

樱井拉长了尾音，“喜欢我播新闻的话…那樱井主播的东西，要好好收下哦。”

“中出我吧。”他身下的妖精微微眯起了眼睛，红唇一张一合着说出了魅惑的话语，“我会夹紧的……今天也辛苦了哦，樱井さん。”

不过在第一次发生关系的那天，樱井翔确实没有想过后来的事。松本在床上的热情出乎他的意料，淫叫得奶声奶气，摇着屁股主动求欢无疑只会让他更加兴奋，他压着人做了大半个晚上，把松本折腾得快要脱力——但在情事结束之后的男人却诡异地沉默下来，他趴在樱井怀里枕着他的手臂，全身上下没有一部分没有他留下的牙印和吻痕，樱井环着对方酸软的腰肢，他看见那人低垂着的大眼散去了先前的光彩，“……樱井さん。”

“怎么了？”

他也不是没想过这不过是一次过分刺激的一夜情，松本开口的时候樱井却还是吊起了心脏，不安地等待着对方的审判。

松本沉默了片刻，“其实我…我有丈夫的。”

“诶？”

他抬头看着樱井瞪大的眼睛，喏喏地想要解释什么：“我……我虽然是结婚了，但是……那不过是名义上的，家族的联姻罢了。他和我压根不怎么见面，因为他太忙了……而且根本没有什么感情基础我简直…对不起，樱井さん……”松本低垂着头，“是我一定要和樱井さん做爱的，也是我主动引诱…因为乖乖地做他的配偶的话……真的很寂寞啊。”  
这样么——樱井在心里叹了口气，他轻抚着松本的黑发将人搂紧，“你就一直这样吗？和刚刚认识的人做爱？你的丈夫……嗯，可是你这么漂亮……”

“因为是樱井さん才——”

松本张了张嘴却什么也没说出来，“我好看吗？”

“很美哦，是润的话。”

迎上来的是松本主动献上的唇。

当天他们又在浴室做了一次，松本虽然平时是独居，但还是颇为讲究生活情调的——最后哪怕是已经瘫软到站都站不住也要拉着樱井给他看自己养的盆栽，靠在男人身上裹着浴袍掰着手指讲小樱花的故事，修长白皙的手指穿过他的发丝抚摸，“翔くん要是遇见了最好的樱一定要告诉我哦，小松树一个人也很孤独的。”

樱井贴着他的脸，温热的呼吸环绕着两人，“不介意的话，润可以接受我吗？”

“嗯？”松本迷迷糊糊地应了一声，他戳了戳樱井的脸颊笑了出来，“好困……不过好哦，樱先生？”

他只觉得松本润更加美丽了，魅惑到让人难以自拔，“那松本太太……？”

“你闭嘴！”

果不其然地收到了一把眼刀，还红着眼角的人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。松本撇了撇嘴，“而且也不是姓松本啦，不过我才不管他呢。帮我把戒指拿一下，在床头柜上。”

樱井楞了一下，“什么？”

“戒指…我明天要去见他……”回应他的松本声音越来越小，他小幅度地点着头快要睡着，“可是我想要翔さん……不要见那个人……嘛、嗯……”

他的主播先生低下头亲吻了一下松本的耳垂将人带进卧室，“睡吧，我在。”

松本润和他的不伦关系就这么持续了下来，樱井的工作也很忙，但比起那个完全不过问自己的名义上伴侣的男人，他当然是有更多的时间和机会去陪伴松本——他早就意识到了松本内心极度缺乏安全感，体贴的男人也会经常去对方的公寓过夜。那人平日里恰到好处的温柔和清冷在见到樱井的那刻就能融化殆尽，松本作为理想的联姻对象的确太过适合，出众的外表和高超的居家风格也能让各方满意。

——虽然，樱井在领略过几次之后才深深地体会到这点，他美貌的情人并不真正的克己慎独，至少在娱乐和放纵声色这件事上如此。

开房和角色扮演必不用说，樱井也爱极了松本真的如人妻般带着泛红的小脸邀请他的模样。但更甚的是，松本可能上午才去见过许久不见的少爷，不知真假地和对方优雅地共进午餐，晚上就能去酒吧纵情一夜，喝得醉醺醺地还要在屁股里夹着嗡嗡震动的电动玩具敲响樱井的家门。

但无论将底线设得有多低，松本却总是纯情的，樱井想，他会在见自己的前一刻摘下婚戒，也从不吝啬表达对自己的热情。在很多个相拥入眠的夜晚他的恋人都辗转难眠，松本像只不安的小兽般把自己埋在樱井怀里不愿离开，会在每个谈起自己丈夫的时候露出脆弱的神情。樱井只觉得心疼不已，他通常会揽过松本的肩把人圈在怀里不去过问，在对方的耳边低低地吐气闹得敏感的人满脸通红，“润，别担心。”

因为我爱你。

他并未真的吐露过自己最深处的心声，但显然是有好好地传达到了对方——松本会搂着他的脖子撒娇，黏黏糊糊地拿光滑的大腿磨蹭男人胯间缓缓苏醒的巨物，赤裸着下身主动撩起宽大的衬衫下摆，明明红了耳尖还要在樱井偶尔坏心的调笑中强装镇定地回应，“只对你一个人湿，不可以吗？”

“真骚啊…”樱井低声感叹，再次将人推倒在床上贴上对方瘦削的身躯，“不过我非常喜欢。”

“翔さん、啊…啊我……再用力一点……唔好硬！”

“好热好紧…小润很兴奋啊，呼、夹得我好舒服…放松一点，”久违的情事在小别之后格外激烈，男人的眉眼尽是掠夺之意，下身不断挺动着将怀里的美人一步步送上高潮，“舒服吗？”

“嗯、嗯……喜欢……翔、翔さん……”高潮闪过的那一刻松本几乎忘记呼吸，粗喘着射精的同时，快感一直连着抽搐到后穴，他感觉自己都翻起了白眼，“我……啊……”

樱井将他搂进怀里，就着松本颤抖着的身子掰开他白皙的臀瓣，狠狠地抽插了几下就全部射了进去——男人抖得更厉害了，还没完全软下去的肉棒依旧缓缓磨着他的敏感点，樱井抵着他蠕动着的内壁用手指将流出的白浊尽数塞回，“夹得还是好紧……润还没满足吗？”

“……呜啊…想要……全部都……还想要…翔さん的……”

男人笑起来，他低低地喘着气，伸手去抹了一把两人交合处的体液递到对方面前，“湿成这个样子，看起来是很想我？”

很想。

松本张开嘴想要回答，喉间却只能发出暧昧甜腻的呻吟。这次樱井出差得太久了，他几乎快要失眠——虽然风尘仆仆的男人一回到东京就奔来公寓，温存的过程中松本还是难免感到孤单——对方显然是发觉了他的不在状态，便坏心地在床上一个劲折磨他。

连着做了好几次之后松本被干得快要失神，他本就身体柔软，樱井也乐于用各种姿势操他。这次却过分激烈了，起伏的胸膛布满了青紫的各种痕迹，松本抓着樱井的肩乞求一点休息的时间却被人毫不留情地再次分开双腿，他也干脆就着樱井的兴致再次投身了诱人而愉悦的性爱中。

“润。”

樱井突然叫他的名字，猛烈抽插的动作倒是没停——松本还在被他干得娇喘连连，被人按着手臂强迫暴露在男人的身下让他也兴奋极了，只顾得呜咽了几声作为回应。那人迟疑着咽了口唾沫，然后说：“和我在一起，好吗？”

“诶…？”一时有些难以回神，缓缓涌上的狂喜满满地充斥了松本的全身，他难以置信地重复了一次，“诶？你愿意……”

“我不想再帮你戴上他的婚戒了，亲爱的。”樱井叹了口气，直视着他的双眼，神情极为认真，“我带你走，你——”


End file.
